Talk:Anime Episode 2/@comment-24605349-20170719081538
things to put in the difference between anime and light novel section - in the LN its show who is the one that asked the delivery of the letter, this person give to Touya too money for the travel but this is not show in the anime - in the LN Yae, after the lunch, say that since she don't have money she will camp outside with the girls that say to stay with them but this is not shown in the anime - in the LN Yae, before the ribbon, use an hairpin made with turtle shell and Touya buy it using this as excuse for give her some money (1 gold coin) - in the LN the black robbed mage is killed by Yae (she behead him) after the first Slip while in the anime he slip 2 times hitting his head going KO, this change add too the part where he's "asked" who hired him for do that - in the LN the fight against the Lizardmen is described with Touya that have a more active role while in the Anime he just observe and use Flip a couple of times - In the LN Sue's dead guards are buried in the forest with one of the surivor that cry because one of the fallen was his brother, in the anime this part is not show - in the LN Touya is in Sue's carriage during the trip to the capital and tell her tails from his original world while in the Anime this don't happen - in the Anime the Duke talk about checkpoints in the city (for divide the zones from the one of the nobles and the one of the commoners) while in the LN this is explained when they cross this checkpoints and is said that since they were with Sue there were no problem - in the LN Touya present himself before cure Ellen's eyes while in the anime this isn't show making it that happen outside the screen - in the LN Touya deliver the letter to a Viscount and take the answer, in that occasion Yae recognize the noble and have a fair fight with that person for swordskill purpose (that person had care of Yae's father some years before the beginning of the story so the noble was happy to have that fight) but in the anime this don't happen, plus during the same battle Touya used the recording function of the smartphone and then show to Yae how was the fight but this part too was cut out from the anime NOTE 1: is possible that the first and last thing I listed here will be show in future episodes but not really sure about it, since this second episode cover, more or less, half of the second chapter of the LN is possible that the last point will be used in the third episode NOTE 2: the "interlude" where Yae point her sword to the neck of the black robbed mage is possible a reference to the real moment of the LN, this info can be put in the trivia section NOTE 3: this second episode cover more or less half of the second chapter of the light novel, when I wrote in the first episode the trivia of "this episode cover the first chapter of the LN" it wasn't wrong